doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
BIA01.11
Emile listened, and gradually became aware that the howls were coming not just from behind them, but from all around. Jason nodded, seeing the boy understand. "They're herding us." Emile almost wet himself. "What do we do?" Jason grinned as an idea struck him. "It's simple really. They expect us to be caught in the middle. We just head outwards." Emile grinned too. then frowned. "That won't work... we'll still run smack into at least one of them." Jason sighed. "It's better to meet one than a whole pack of them, against one we have a chance, we just have to use our intelligence," he stopped short, "_I_ have to use my intelligence." Emile pouted. As Farren uncoiled and leapt at Ariadne, Benny felt something inside her head _slip_ and gasped apalled as the snake-creature slammed against the wall. Ariadne stared at her. "Thank you," she whispered. "Someone's found the nanite machine," Bernice said, "they're going to use it on one of the Changed. I must stop them." She set off at a run back towards Serenity. "Bernice! WAIT!" yelled Ariadne as she loped after her. Jason's plan seemed to be working, reflected Emile. They had encountered one of the Changed. A lupine creature, but with huge sharp tusks. Luckily, even though it was a lithe form its movements were clumsy and they had been able to evade it quite easily. Now they were running towards Serenity - followed by what sounded like the remains of the Changed following behind them. "Uh - gasp - how - pant - far - gasp - would - huh- you - wheeze - say it - pant - was?" Emile asked Jason. "Not far now," Jason replied. The bastard's not even out of breath, thought Emile, as a long band of sweat rolled down his forehead. (Extract from the diary of Bernice S. Summerfield) Dear Diary, Well, at least you know I'm safe now... but I'm not going to tell you how it happened - well not yet, that comes later, all in good time. If I can't build up suspensee what can I do? Well, there I was running towards Serenity, somehow knowing that someone was going to use the nanite failsafe, when who should I see almost running alongside me. Go on, guess. How did you know it was Jason? Don't tell me HE'S started a diary too? Seems to be all the rage these days... Anyway, he was virtually dragging poor Emile behind him and coming over the horizon like the last charge of Gamaliens were a couple of hundred of the Changed. We ran. Looking back it seems a bit stupid, the voice in my head, which I now realise was Cordelia - everything being explained to me AFTER the event as usual - was telling me to calm down. And if you got through the grammar of that sentence you're braver than I was being at the time because I'm afraid that blind panic was ruling. So we ran faster. WE ran so fast that we did make it to the gates of Serenity, and we ran right into the courtyard where the Slay was standing. There were already a number of people there. This is where things got bloody stupid. (extract ends) As Benny, Jason and Emile slowed to halt, Emile pale and dripping, Kem dropped the Nanite failsafe onto the ground, his plans of revenge shattered. It lay in the brown dirt for a few seconds. Orn slowly let out the breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding for a whole chapter. All hell broke loose as everyone dived for the Nanite failsafe. }}